


The Knight Fair and the Comely Maid

by Halja



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: (at least for Kriemhild), F/F, Goodbyes, Kissing, Light Angst, Platonic Kissing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, goodbye kiss, written a looong time ago
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crimilde sta per partire per Xanten con il suo nuovo marito. Brunilde pensa a ciò che sarebbe potuto essere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight Fair and the Comely Maid

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Knight Fair and the Comely Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605309) by [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja)



 

 

 

É appena prima che tutto finisca che si vedono di nuovo.  
  
È l’alba, e la luce delle torce dà a tutto un’aria confortevole e malinconica allo stesso tempo. Il corridoio in cui si trovano è ancora vuoto e silenzioso, anche se la reggia già freme d’attività: c’è il cortile del palazzo da pulire dai resti dei festeggiamenti, e cavalieri da reclutare per la scorta che accompagnerà Sigfrido a Xanten, e addii da pronunciare.  
  
I capelli di Crimilde hanno un colore tra il biondo e il rosso, nella luce aranciata delle torce. Le fiamme si riflettono nei suoi occhi troppo azzurri, riempiendoli di un calore e di una dolcezza tali da rendere difficile guardarla in volto. Il candore niveo delle sue mani e del viso risplende tra le stoffe vivaci del suo abito – sete arabe, lino, e tutto ciò che dovrebbe accrescere la sua bellezza ma ne è semplicemente oscurato.  
  
Brunilde sa che quello è l’aspetto di una vera regina, di una dama bella e virginale, moglie devota e tenera amante di un nobile signore. E tutta questa bellezza andrà sprecata per le pretese di un vassallo: il popolo di Burgundia ama Sigfrido, questo è chiaro, ma lei non condivide le opinioni della sua nuova gente.  
  
Quando Crimilde prende le sue mani tra le sue – e quelle di Crimilde sono lisce e delicate, ma quelle di Brunilde hanno i calli e le cicatrici di un soldato istruito fin dall’infanzia a maneggiare spade e lance e archi – in un gesto di affetto fraterno, Brunilde pensa a come sarebbero potute essere le loro vite se solo lei fosse un uomo.  
  
Se solo gli uomini del suo re la guardassero come un guerriero nobile e valoroso e non come una bestia selvaggia venuta dagli Inferi, se solo non fosse stata costretta per anni ad aspettare uno sposo che non arrivava mai e che lei non aveva mai desiderato, a sconfiggere giorno dopo giorno cortei di pretendenti venuti ad assediare le sale di Isenstein. Se solo potesse vivere la vita che sarebbe dovuta essere sua.  
  
_Brunilde non avrebbe dovuto_   _sposare_   _Gunther. Crimilde_   _non_   _avrebbe dovuto_   _sposare Sigfrido._  
  
È così facile illudersi, e non sentire più il peso dei capelli lunghi e delle vesti ornate.

Ed è più facile ancora, quando le labbra di Crimilde sfiorano le sue in un gesto così innocente – un bacio di benvenuto, un bacio d’addio, due sorelle legate da un giuramento di amicizia, non è vero? – che le infuoca l’anima e il corpo.

 

 

 


End file.
